People now have opportunity to read and write via electronic devices compared to the more and more antiquated ways of hard copies involving paper. Some people have enjoyed reading while relaxing in a bath tub filled with hot water. However, the use of electronic devices such as e-readers in locations where the device may be exposed to moisture can lead to undesirable consequences because many electronic devices are not waterproof. A person may wish to use an electronic device such as an e-reader, tablet, smart phone or laptop computer in an environment where holding the electronic device for an extended time may be inconvenient or impractical such as in a wheelchair or hospital bed. An apparatus to help people who want to use an electronic device in these types of situations would be very beneficial and at least reduce the potential of damaging an electronic device by dropping the device or exposure of the device to steam or immersion in liquid. There is disclosed herein an apparatus for supporting, holding, and protecting electronic devices while lounging in a tub bath, whirlpool, hospital bed, wheel chair, recliner or other settings.